


Blue

by SLWalker



Series: Game of Thrones: Alderaan [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nothing exciting, Purely unabashed toothachingly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/pseuds/SLWalker
Summary: Bail's birthday present (aside a promising evening ahead).





	Blue

“It’s a fern, right?”

“Right. But not just your common fern; this one is the Shenlay Forest Fern, native only to zone three-besh-nine. While not endangered, it is protected, so one needs a special study permit – which I may have acquired – in order to take any sporelings.”

Maul was perched on one of his favorite spots that was not a rock or treelimb – despite all jokes about how Bail might as _well_ be a tree, given how tall he was – which happened to be Bail’s chest. Bail, in the meantime, was being introduced to the newest plant to join the Organa family, which was a yet-small fern with deep blue fronds.

“Where have you been keeping it?” Bail asked, reaching up to stroke one of the longer fronds, feathery against his fingertips. When the edges of it lit up a brighter blue in response, he huffed a breath of surprise.

Maul grinned back at him. “In my suite, of course. Given that I’m always here, it seemed the perfect place to let it grow in muted light.”

“It’s beautiful.” It was, too; Bail’s favorite color was blue, though he had acquired quite a love of red, black and gold in the past couple of years for obvious reasons. “Do they take well to pots?”

“Large enough ones. But if not, there’s a spot in the garden that I’ve already tested for suitability where it would thrive with careful care, under the wild grapes on the southern wall.”

Bail smiled at that, just admiring the fern for a moment before carefully taking it and stretching his arm to set it on the nightstand. “I love it.”

Once the plant was out of the way, Maul leaned down and gave Bail a lingering kiss, the kind that hinted to a pleasant evening ahead. “I love _you_. Happy birthday, Bail.”


End file.
